Exhale
by Lola-2011
Summary: Rob arranges for a secret getaway while he and Laura are dating.
1. Chapter 1

Lovesong

Chapter: 1

Pairing: Rob & Laura

**A.N: Nothing really racy or exciting. Just rated M for the idea of pre-martial sex. Which could be considered racy for our couple ;) **

They had been dating for a while. Three months to be exact. And things on the base were rather quiet at the moment. It allowed them to take long walks and have picnics, and sometimes leave base and go into town.

For Laura it was a non-issue. She was free to come and go as much or as little as she liked. But for Rob it was a big deal. Especially a big deal now. He had secured a two day pass and was excited to tell Laura.

He found her in the PX with Millie, having a soda. "Hi, honey." he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

God, she was gorgeous.. How he got so lucky he would never know. "Hi, darling." and her smile was ever so inviting.

He reached for Laura's hand. "Millie, would you excuse us for a moment." he said. "We'll be right back."

Millie nodded. "Sure, Rob."

Laura followed him over to the other side of the room. "Is something wrong, Rob?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong." he assured her. "Everything's right." they were nestled quietly in the corner now. "I just got a two day pass." he flashed a debonair smile.

"You did?" Laura mirrored his bright smile. "That's fantastic." at least it was if it meant what she thought it meant.

"Yeah, so I thought that maybe we could rent a secluded cabin in the middle of nowhere. No one will know and we won't have to sneak around."

His charm was overpowering. "I think that sounds like heaven."

"So you think you can sneak away for a few days without anyone knowing?"

She nodded. "I'll just say I'm going to visit my Aunt Helen. I've left to see her plenty of times before. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Good because I can't wait." he told her. "An entire weekend just the two of us."

She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Now don't go bragging to your buddies."

"I'd never." he said. "I'm way too much of a gentleman for that. And the same goes for you too, no telling the girls. Especially Millie."

Laura bit her lip. "I won't say anything." she replied. "But I think she already knows about us."

"Well everyone knows about us. It's obvious that I'm head over heels for you."

"No, I meant I think she already knows...you know."

"Oh." he exhaled. "How?"

"She found a pair of men's socks under my bed."

He looked at her puzzled. "What was she doing under your bed?"

"It was her turn to clean." she said. "And I covered the best I could, but I still think she knows."

"Well, let's try to keep this weekend a secret." he said. "I would hate to tarnish your lovely reputation."

"I appreciate that, darling."

"You know I feel guilty enough."

Laura waved him off. "Nonsense." she smiled. "You have nothing to feel guilty for. Besides I don't want anything to spoil our weekend. Especially not your guilt."

"I'll try." he assured her.

"Besides if you felt all that guilty we wouldn't be sneaking away, would we?"

Rob smiled. "No. I suppose not."

tbc...

I appreciate feedback, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Exhale

Chapter: 2

Rob opened the cabin door and carried their suitcases inside, instructing Laura to wait in the jeep. He wanted the atmosphere to be as close to perfect as possible. The caretaker had started a fire for them and all he had to do was light the candles.

When he went back outside he opened the jeep door for her. "So, what do you think?" he asked. "Meet your standards?"

"Well, I don't know, darling." she said. "I've only seen the outside and it is getting rather dark."

He closed the jeep door. "Prepare to be swept off your feet." and he did just that, lifting her up into his strong arms. "I have a romantic weekend planned for us."

Laura kissed him. "I can't wait."

Rob carried her inside, closing the door behind them with his foot. "Well, is this what you had in mind?"

She looked around the room. "Yes. Very much so." she said. "Would you mind putting me down, Rob?"

"Not at all." he lowered her to her feet.

Laura walked around the cabin. It was one large open room with a small kitchen, a livingroom area, and then a large bed toward the back, kind of sectioned off by curtains. "This really is lovely."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Well, you rarely seem to disappoint." she smiled. "Especially when it comes to romance."

Rob reached out for her. He wrapped his arms around her. "You know I still feel incredibly guilty about all of this."

Laura arched an eyebrow. "Coming here?"

"Yeah, well no, I don't know. I guess I'm just feeling guilty about all of it in a way." he confessed. "Sneaking around, worrying about getting caught. Not being married yet."

She smirked. "I think it makes things kind of exciting."

He was a little surprised. "You do?"

"Mmm hmm." she breathed out. "Besides we've never even come close to getting caught. In fact I think we've been very careful these past few weeks."

"But now we don't have to worry about anything." he said. "Now we have until Sunday afternoon to do whatever we want."

"And just what did you have in mind, Robert Petrie?"

"Mainly I just want to know what it feels like to wake up next to you. And to take our time when we make love."

Laura smiled, mischievously. "We usually take our time, darling."

"Mmm." he leaned in and kissed her neck. "I mean really take our time. I always feel a little rushed. And I want us to enjoy this."

His lips on her neck was absolutely mesmerizing. All of her thoughts just flooded away. And the delicate stroke of his smooth tongue made her melt completely. She immediately curved her neck granting him far better access. Softly moaning her appreciation.

Rob pulled her closer to him, wanting to feel the soft curves of her body against his. She was almost limp in his arms, giving him complete control. His mouth moved to cover hers, desperately and exquisitely. The very touch of his tongue against hers sent them into another world.

It didn't take long for them to make it over to the bed. Or to shed their clothing along the way. His lips were seeking out hers. His tongue delving deep into her awaiting mouth. And they made love slowly, passionately.

Laura was content laying in his arms. And knowing that neither of them had anywhere to be made everything that much more special. They were finally together. The way they had wanted to be together.

Rob pressed a kiss into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she kissed his chest. "Very much."

His fingers tips lightly stroked her bare back. "I want us to do this the right way."

"Funny, I thought we had been." she teased.

Rob laughed. "No. I mean the _right_ way." he said. "I think we should get married. I mean, I want to marry you. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

Laura looked up, big brown eyes meeting his blue ones. "Is this a proposal?"

"I suppose I could have been a little more romantic, huh?"

She smiled. "No, it's fine." she told him. "It's just that when my family and friends ask how you proposed I can't tell them that you did it in bed."

"That's very valid point." he agreed. "Do you have a perfect proposal in mind?"

"Not really."

"Well, how about this. Tomorrow afternoon we'll go down by to the water and have a picnic. That'll give me plenty of time to come up with the perfect proposal."

"It doesn't have to be perfect, Rob."

"No." he replied. "But it should be a little more romantic. You deserve a sincerely romantic proposal you can gush to your friends about."

Laura exhaled. "If you insist."

"And I do."

-Finished.

Thanks for the kind reviews. Please leave more :) I'm working on a little something else and I'm hoping to have it up in a few days.


End file.
